Comentário de blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/Red Fields: Purple Destiny - Parte 2/@comment-26327520-20160823113603
Ué esse inicio agora eu fiquei meio confuso/decepcionado, o Pleiades agora sabe toda a verdade sobre os powers, sobre o risco das dimensões, sua irmã esta cega, sobre sua mãe e irmã e até ele também (Bem provável já que e filho de uma ou longmanes só são fêmeas??? Preconceito =/ xD ) serem uma raça quase extinta e também muito especial, ele ainda sim continua com o mesmo comportamento, eu pensei que o personagem fosse ter uma mudança como a maioria dos personagens tem no decorrer de uma serie D= “Bicho embaixo da cama que puxa seu pé...” Quer dizer o bicho papão xDxD sorte que eu durmo de meia e minha cama não tem espaço embaixo pra monstro nenhum se esconder =P Mentira, já sou quase um adulto e tenho medo de ficar sozinho, por isso tenho pelúcias no quarto, mas não durmo abraçado com eles xD só estam ali pra fazer companhia =B Perá peré,perá a Daybreak já teve pesadelos de longmanes, mas só teve um só, eu não tinha reparado antes mas ocê disse “''Longmanes tem visões da vida de outras longmanes, mas elas também podem ter visões de quando a palavra "longmane" for mencionada por alguém''” isso explica também as varias vezes que a Night teve pesadelos, mas não explica a Daybreak, se ela já ativou seu poder de longmane a uns anos atrás, era pra ela também ter pesadelos e varias já que mencionaram esse nome varias vezes, ou isso será explicado numa parte futura??? WOW isso e um furo no roteiro =B (depois que terminei o comentário olhei os outros) pelo que parece ninguém mais percebeu isso, fui o único a reparar xDxD Eu to rindo mas não to zoando não, errar e humano =P Pó da pra ver que a Daybreak e durona, só pelo fato dela ficar olhando a Night com uma expressão serie depois que ela disse que vai arriscar ainda mais a própria vida, deu pra perceber que a Day vai fazer alguma coisa muito legal ou só amarrar ela na cama xDD Eu me amarrei nas ex amigas da Blade, principalmente nessas, Laguna e Burn Abyss as duas são as mais legais, a história que ocê ta pensando em fazer no futuro, poderia ser uma prequel de Red Fields ou talvez um Red Fields que se passe no futuro, com novos personagens, mas que talvez apareça alguns personagens anteriores só que bem, mas velhos, poderia usar algo de suas outras series que ocê mencionou antes =) Eyup eu estou bem =D Humm (antes eu te perguntei do ENEN, não vou perguntar de novo ̶p̶o̶r̶q̶u̶e̶ ̶s̶e̶i̶ ̶q̶u̶e̶ ̶n̶ã̶o̶ ̶v̶a̶i̶ ̶f̶a̶z̶e̶r̶ ̶x̶D̶ ̶ oque posso perguntar agora.. já sei) E ai Crescent e como ocê esta??? Tem capturado muitos Pokemons =B Hoo e uma coisa Happy Birthday!!! Beeem atrasado, eu queria poder saber desenhar para te dar um desenho, mas Nah num sei, a única coisa que posso dar e as palavras acompanhada de uma imagem ̶q̶u̶e̶ ̶n̶e̶m̶ ̶e̶ ̶m̶i̶n̶h̶a̶, espero que seja o suficiente =) Bem, essa parte ficou muito legal e também me deixou cheio de duvidas xD Mas já estou mas perto de ficar atualizadão xDDD